Red River
by Bplum27
Summary: Fate brought the two together, but only till death do they part. An assassin and a terrorist leader, the two seem like an unlikely pair, yet, when a mission brings the two together, the river is painted red with passion, love, and desire.
1. Capture and Interrogate

**Welcome Back!**

**Guess who's been playing too much Assassins Creed****?**

**This gal!**

**And I want to make this little oneshot just because of that.**

**Also, most of the deaths are from Assassins Creed, so they may not be realistic, and it takes place in** **a specific part of Europe, so sorry if the layout isn't 100% accurate. I'm not from Europe, I'm from the U.S., but I did do a bit of research, so tell me in the reveiws if anything is wrong.**

**Also, some slight manga spoilers regarding Eren, so sorry for that.**

**Warnings:**

**-Descriptions of death injuries such**.

**-Long as hell, swearing, the usual xD**

**P.s. If there is this - before/after a segment, it is NOT a spoiler and is me just fucking around.**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Enjoy!~**

**XXXXX**

A strangled cry could be heard behind a single gloved hand, and the culprit looked on as dark crimson flowed behind the blade, staining the knife and the victims throat and neck. It only took one swift motion to kill the older man, a clean cut just below the adam's apple, and the body hung limp and cold as they took their last breath, unaware of who their murderer was.

It was sad, really, being a assassin in modern times. Smartphones and new technology being the new way to get the job done, and not the old-fashioned knife-to-throat technique many old assassins kept, not willing to adopt the poisonous chemicals or sniping their victim from afar, that so many modern assassins used.

Sneaking behind alleys and climbing on top of roofs, only to jump down on his victim and stab them in the back of the head was one of the only ways Levi got the job done, not liking how a sniper felt in his hands, which were now gloved and stained in rust colored blood from his most recient job; slice the throat of a drug dealer and clean the body, much to his displeasure. Sure he loved to clean, but that was dust, dirt, and grime, not blood and bodies.

The smell of bleach flodded his nostrils, giving him some sort of comfort before what he was about to do. He had all the necessities layed out: a bodybag, a bucket of bleach, yellow rubber gloves that reached his elbows, rags and towles, and lavender candles to mask the scent once he was done.

Removing his black and red stained gloves, Levi pulled on the rubber replacements, grabbing a rag and dipping it in bleach before pressing it to the body's neck, applying pressure to hopefully stop the bleeding enough to move him without making more of a mess. After a minute, he deemed the body well enough to move once he pulled back the rag and saw the bleeding had slowed, at least enough that it wasn't pouring out like some sort of cherry colored fountain.

Dropping the rag and unzipping the black bag, Levi carefully lifted the body, cringing once the smell of copper hit him, and placed it softly in the bag, zipping it tightly once all the limbs were in a pencil shape, the arms by its side and legs pressed firmly together. He always hated this part, cleaning up the mess of blood and so on, making it look like the house was empty before taking the body out to be dumped in the dumpster, no longer his problem, no longer his responsibility.

Sighing once the bag was zipped, Levi took a clean towel and dipped it in the bleach bucket, rubbing small circles on the red stained kitchen tiles that were origionaly white, cleaning the floor slowly. After many circles, and dozens of dips in the bucket, the floor was now its former self, sparkling white with numerous cracks. However, the room still reaked of blood, death, and cleaning products.

After a little searching, Levi came across a blue pocket lighter in the family room hidden in the stand next to the sofa. Perfect.

Back in the kitchen, Levi set the light purple candle on the kitchen counter, taking off the lid before lighting the wick, yellow and orange flame ignited from the lighter, eventually filling the room with the pleasent aroma of lavender. A content sigh escaped his lips as he dumped the bucket down the sink, watching as the pale red liquid swirled about the sink, before reaching under and pulling out a plastic grocery bag, throwing in the crimson rags, lighter, and rubber gloves, rustling the container. His black gloves were put into the pouch around his belt, he would have to clean them once he returned to base.

Once the potent smell of copper disappeared, replaced by lavender, he put out the candle and threw it in the plastic bag, not before placing the lid atop the round container. Setting the bag down, Levi walked to the bathroom, hoping to clean himself before heading out as to not arouse suspicion.

When he looked in the mirror, he was honestly not surprised. His raven hair was still styled in his signature undercut, small splashes of red here and there, and his bangs were still slightly parted. His eyes were in their natural scowl, glaring at himself with his silver orbs. His lips were thin and pink, slightly moist from the constant panting from the aftermath, and his pale complexion was splattered with red blood, dripping down his chin and ends of his hair. He cringed and ran the sink, splashing the cool water on his face, cleaning the residue off his features.

Once he was clean, he shut off the water and made the short walk back to the kitchen and grabbed the bag, set it in the bucket, wrapped the handle around his arm, and cautiously checked out the back door, searching for the dumpster. It only seemed to be 25-30 feet away, so he quickly jogged to the giant bin, opened the black flaps and tossed in the bucket, hearing the loud metal _Clank_ as it hit the bottom, surprised that the giant trash bin was nearly empty.

Cautiously looking to both sides, he walked the remainder back to the house, opening the back screen door, and stepped into the kitchen, seeing that the black bag was still laying on the ground. With heavy feet, Levi walked to the bag and stood next to it for a moment before picking it up in both arms, feeling the heavy limp of the body, feeling the radiating heat of the, once alive, man kept hostage in the firey pit down below, also known as hell.

Levi was not known to be a religious man, but this time his victim got what he deserved. The man, named Lennon Lanchester, was seen by officials dealing illegal drugs to young children, and date rape drugs to well known, high-in-society, type people, all at too cheep prices, allowing even the poorest to get the illegal minerals. It disgusted him to no end, allowing yourself to stoop so low that you sell drugs to children, and giving grown, married men drugs to let them be able to rape young, unsuspecting women.

Walking out the back door, Levi carried the bodybag to the dumpster, lifting it up and throwing it harshly into the giant bin, hearing the _thud_ the body made as it hit the bottom and clashed with the bucket. Not his problem anymore.

Now to clean up the house, make it look like someone was on vacation or something, just meticulously rearange most of the house items, and he was good to report back to his boss.

After the short trudge back through the screen door, Levi wandered to the family room, seeing that it was mostly clean except for some papers strewn about the coffee table, most likely some clients. He picked up a sheet to examine the writting, which was atrocious.

_Mr. Lanchester,_

_Due to the copious amounts of fees you have failed to pay, we have been forced to reclaim our property. We have given you months to pull through with the payments, and seeing that you have failed to fulfill all of them, our team at Military Police Housing will be coming by August 29th to reclaim our property. This is final._

_Best regards,_

_Nile._

"Tch." Levi scoffed. He'd never liked Military Police Housing. They sold houses for a decient price and then plastered on hundreds of unnecessary fees, like outdoor decorarions, where if you don't have any decorations outside, you got slapped with a $200 fee. It should be illegal, and it most likely was, but the MPs payed the government hundreds of thousands of dollars to pass their acts as legal. It was asinine.

He set down the paper and picked up another. The pile was just bills, letters from family, magazines, and random letters. Levi stacked all the papers neatly atop one another, carried them back to the kitchen, and threw them in the trash, which was also empty.

After a quick walk-through the house, Levi cleaned most of the out-of-order rooms, and sprayed some air freshener in the other rooms. His mission was complete.

**\- Mission success -**

**Exp: 250**

**Earned: 2,500**

**Extra items: N/A**

**Current objective: Return to headquarters**

Walking out the back door, Levi pulled on his hood and made a beeline to the dumpster, closing the flaps, only to climb atop them and search the wall for any cracks which could help him scale said wall. He found a pushed out brick about waist-high and a windowsill high enough so he could grab onto it and pull himself upon the bad architecture. Taking a step back and small leap, he grabbed onto the sill and pulled himself up enough to place his foot on the brick, only to grab the top of the window and streach himself so he was standing on the sill itself. Now within arms reach on the roof, Levi pulled himself onto the triangle shaped roof, and crouched, keeping his balance. Sure it wasn't an efficient way to get back to base, but the view was heavenly, being able to see throughout London above unsuspecting people as small as ants. His favorite place to watch the view was on the Westminster Abbey, sitting on the gargoyles and feeling the wind in his hair, seeing the tops of houses and buildings, puffs of smoke emerging from homes far below, and the many boats floating down the Thames from afar. London was a beautiful city, and Levi was glad he had chosen to take his boss on his offer, moving to England to fulfill his jobs, and work as he pleased. The views were an added bonus.

Levi sighed, walking slowly across the rooftop, and speeding up once he saw another. Taking a large leap, he landed on the other roof with ease and a grunt, bending forward with his hand to steady himself once more. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop gave Levi a familiar rush of adrenaline, allowing him to speed up his jumping in order to reach the base quicker. He saw the familiar building not long after he jumped over the first few houses. His mission to assassinate Lennon was surprisingly convenient since it wasn't that far from base, a normal looking house that connected with the underground portion of London, hidden by a door only accessible to the high ranked assassins in London, Levi included.

Swiftly jumping down from the roof to a nearby deck, he flipped himself to the other side of the railing, feet planted on the wooden planks before dropping to hold onto the decking with his hands, only to swing under to find a bench below, breaking the fall, if only slightly.

Now safely on the solid ground, Levi pulled off his hood, reveiling his pristine features, clean of any previous activities that would have the police on him in a matter of seconds. Twisting through the streets of London, he eventually arrived at a familiar house. A dark red roof, in its triangle shaped glory. Dark gray stones lined the edges of the house with white sidding filling in the cracks of the walls. A circle window just below the arch of the roof, and a dark oak door below the glass circle. On either side of the door was a square window, each decorated with stone lining, copying the edges on the house. It was slightly raised with a small porch, only having a small potted plant on the black fence railing, decorated with different swirls and cuts, making the fence seem like a beautiful lady in a long, black, flowing dress, with an opening big enough to allow a person to step up and enter the house.

Levi pulled out a brass key, walked up to the door, and inserted the key into the contraption that locked the house of any unwanted visitors. Twisting the key, the _click_ of the lock being unlocked allowed Levi to twist the nob and open the door, only to be hit with the strong smell of burning food. Dashing to the kitchen, he groaned. There, currently blasting the fire extinguisher on the stove, stood a woman with a messy ponytail, large goggles strapped atop the porcupine of hair, and black smudges all over her face. Brown eyes widened in horror and excitement, and a worried grin spread across her mouth.

She chuckled nervously. "H-hey Levi, h-how was the job?"

The man stared at the mess, blank face trying hard to not show any emotions, eventually failing as an angry expression spread over his features. "Hange, what the fuck did you do this time?" He growled, marching over to the woman and snatched the extinguisher from her grasp. "And what the hell did you cremate in the oven? It smells like death in here."

"I, eh heh, well, I was erm." Hange stuttered out, pissing of Levi even more. "Alright, alright." She surrendered once she saw him look unimpressed with her stuttering. "I was trying to cook dinner."

Levi glared. "Were you making the whole damn cow?"

"No!" The woman cried, holding her hands up in defence. "I was making chicken!"

Levi raised a brow. "And did that chicken involve a bucket of gasoline and a match?"

Hange looked slyly to the side. "Maybe."

A groan escaped the man's lips. "Hange, for the love of fuck, please NEVER cook again. Leave it to me or Erwin, hell, even Moblit can cook for all I care, just stay as far away from the stove as humanly possible. We don't need you burning down the house, AGAIN."

"That was an accident and you know it!" She defended.

"Please enlighten me on how you were able to burn down the house with a fucking TOASTER Hange, a goddamn TOASTER!" Levi cried, only to be silenced with the shutting of the front door.

"Levi, are you back already?" Came the masculine voice of only one person, and sure enough, he emerged into the kitchen, blond hair, blue eyes, fluffy eyebrows and all the muscle decorating his arms, chest, and legs. Erwin Smith.

"Yes, and I came back to shitty-glasses attempting to incinerate a fucking chicken." Levi rolled his eys, wishing he was exaggerating.

"Oh really? I was wondering what smelt so bad." Erwin teased.

"Hey!"

"Anyways, Levi, I got a new job for you." The blond said, walking out of the kitchen to head down to the cellar.

Levi grunted and glared at Hange. "If you don't have this cleaned by the time I'm back up here, I'm going to personally invite you to your own funeral." He threatened before following Erwin down the stairs. "Alright eyebrows, whats the new job?"

The blond opened the door at the bottom of the stairs, reveiling an office, stacks of paper on the desk directly across the door, and bookshelves lining all the walls. He walked to the desk and picked up a sheet of paper, looking over it before handing it to Levi, cursive writting and text neatly organized, the exact opposite from the letter he read earlier that day.

_Name: Eren Yeager_

_Age: 19_

_Appearance: Brown hair, gold eyes, tan skin, ~5'9_

_Objective: Capture and interrogate_

_Occupation: Involved in a terrorist organization named the Yeagerists._

_Other members: __Unknown_

_Rewards: 5,000, 2,000 exp._

_Last seen: __Bankside Pier._

Levi raised a brow. "Yeagerists, seriously?" He questioned, such an odd name for an organization. "Whatever, I'll take it."

Erwin nodded, signed the paper, and handed it to Levi to take. "Good luck, Levi. I hear they're a fearsome bunch."

**\- Mission -**

**Capture and interrogate Eren Yeager**

**Appearance: brown hair, gold eyes, tan, ~5'9**

**Rewards: 5,000, 2,000 exp**

"Thanks." Levi made his way to leave but was stopped by Erwin.

"You also might want to change into something a bit more... flexable." Erwin warned, gesturing to his,blood stained black jacket and white pants. The raven nodded, shutting the door behind him and walking up the stairs, greeted by the sight of Hange furiously scrubbing the stovetop, which was currently stained black with ash. Levi stood for a moment before heading upstairs, walking to his room and closing the door. He took out the sheet of paper and sprawled it on his desk, before pulling out the drawer and taking out a map of the Thames.

"Bankside Pier." He said aloud. "Ok, so if the pier is here," he pointed to the spot on the map, northwest-ish of the Southwark cathedral. "Then it's only northeast of the Westminster, so I could get a cab or something, and check out the area, ask a few people about Mr. Yeager, get a few leads... That sounds good."

Levi nodded and rolled the map back up before placing it back in the drawer. He also folded up the mission paper, and placed it on the desk, deciding to pick it back up once he changed out of his blood stained clothes. Making a U-turn, he headed striaght for the dresser, pulling out a drawer and taking out a pair of flexable pants and a jacket to conceal himself from any unwanted attention. He sighed, now to change into them...

Now that he was changed, he got a good look at his previous clothing, and he cringed. Splashes of blood were on his white pants. That was gonna leave a stain. He unzipped the pouch that was previously wrapped around his waist, took out his gloves, and carried them with his clothing to the laundry basket near the door. He sighed again, and walked to his bed where he layed most of the... Tools he used when doing his missions. He grabbed his retractable gauntlet and checked the blade, seeing that it was still in usuable condition, he strapped it to his right arm, testing it out to get comfortable with the sensation again. Nodding, he checked his pistol, taking out the cartridge and added some bullets before checking the barrel, seeing that it was clean, he put it in the holdster and strapped it around his waist with the pouch. He also grabbed a set of spare gloves, since the other pair was dirty.

Now that he was dressed and ready, Levi grabbed the mission paper and put it in his pouch, before walking out of his room and closing the door behind him, only to be greeted by a sad looking Hange.

"You going on another mission?" She asked, clearly distraught.

Levi nodded. "Yeah, but it won't take long. It's on the other side of the Thames near the Southwark cathedral."

Hange nodded sadly. "Alright. Be safe out there Levi, and don't do anything stupid." She warned jokingly, knowing the man was too particular about his work to really do something stupid.

"Okay, MOM." Levi joked, hoping to get his lifelong friend in a better mood.

It worked, because a smile spread across her face. "Seriously, be safe out there." The man nodded, before being pulled into a hug by the woman. "Really, be safe out there Levi, I care about you too much."

Levi nodded, uncomfortable by the unexpected affection, but patted her back anyways, hoping to reassure his friend. Eventually, Hange pulled back, albeit reluctantly, and said one last goodbye, "See ya around short stuff."

The man rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips before he turned down the stairs, waving behind him and walking out the door, time to get this show on the road.

**\- Bankside Pier -**

Now standing at the pier, Levi checked in his surroundings. The Thames was fine, Crystal blue reflecting off the surface, and the pier itself was still sturdy and intact. He had talked with a few people about anything suspicious, but none had any clues or leads. Only that a small boat comes around everyday to pick up supplies and people around noon.

.

.

.

Wait...

.

.

.

That was it! That was his lead! Quickly checking the time, Levi found it was 11:49, perfect timing, now to wait for Eren Yeager to come and do his daily routine.

Ten minutes had passed and, sure enough, a boat came in and parked on the dock, lowering the walkway. A man stepped out, perfectly fitting the Yeager description. Sun-kissed skin, golden eyes, chocolate brown hair pulled into a messy bun on the back of his head, and he was damn tall. Putting in his most businesslike persona, Levi spoke to the terrorist leader. "Mr. Yeager, may I have a word with you?"

The man looked at Levi skeptically before speaking. "And who might you be?"

Quickly thinking of a lie, Levi took a small bow. "I'm the owner of the company that brings you all your goods. And this matter is regarding the latest shipment that my employees may have messed up."

Eren raised a brow and crossed his arms. "And what do you need of me?"

"I need you to follow me to where I have the shipments layed out away from public eye." Levi lied, hoping the man would take the bait.

After a moment of consideration, Eren complied, stepping down the walkway and next to Levi. "Lead the way Mr. Henderson."

Levi nodded and walked with Eren following behind to the backside of a nearby building, only to have a knife to his throat once they were away from the eyes of the innocent.

"I don't know who you are, or what you want, but you are not the owner of Henderson's company." Eren spat, pressing the blade harder into Levi's neck, a bead of red flowing out at the pressure.

Levi grabbed Eren's wrist, pulling it away from his throat and twisting behind the taller man, pressing his own blade into his lower back near his kidney, an uncomfortable grunt was all that was heard. "I just wanted you to follow me, Mr. Yeager, was that too hard to ask?" A hand slapped the back of Eren's neck, and Levi felt the body go limp. "That was easy." Now the hard part is betting him back to base.

Lifting the body into his arms, Levi walked away from the scene and hailed a cab, explaining where to go and what happened to the unconscious man next to him, Levi of course lied and said he was a friend who got too drunk because he was a lightweight, and he was taking him back home. The driver, of course, bought the blatant lie.

**\- Base -**

Sucessfully getting Eren back to base, Levi tied him up in the cellar with help from Hange.

"Ooh he's so cute, and handsome, and... Sexy! Levi can we keep him!" She cooed once Eren was tightly bound to the wooden chair.

"You make him sound like a dog." Levi mumbled, watching as Hange's eyes lit up in excitement.

"I was thinking guinea pig. I'm gonna make him my next test subject~" She declared in a song-like voice.

Levi glared at the woman. "You are not going to experiment on him like you did Sawney and Bean. I can't have you killing him."

Hange pouted. "Fine."

"Nngh."

Levi and Hange looked at their captured victim, seeing that he had begun stirring. "Eee! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! He's waking up!" Hange squealed, earning a whack on the head by Levi.

"Nnmh"

"Mmnh"

"Hmnm"

"Oh my gosh, wake the fuck up!" Levi cried, his patience running thin as he violently shook the teen tied to the chair, effectively waking him up with a jolt.

"Fuck, I'm up Mikasa, I'm awake godda-" Eren cut himself off realizing he was not laying in bed, but in a cobblestone basement with two people next to him, while he was tied to a chair. He glared at the man. "Who the hell are you?"

Levi returned the glare with a shrug, crossing his arms nonchalantly. "I'm the person who kidnapped you."

Eren's glare deepened. "I can see that, jackass, but what do you want with me?"

"I just want to talk, that's all." Levi shrugged again.

"Talk about what? About all this bullshit you dragged me into?" Eren challenged.

Levi shook his head and walked infront of Eren, only to slam his foot down meer inches away from the teens croch, a surprised yelp and the chair jumping slightly allowed a look of satisfaction to spread across Levi's face.

"No, I was thinking along the lines of..." Levi paused. _What the fuck did Erwin want us to interrogate him about?!_

Eren smirked. "Not sure princess?"

The man frowned. "You really don't want to taunt someone who has their foot by your dick, kid."

"Do your worst." Eren taunted, a bit of his cocky attitude seeping through his usually cold demeanor.

Levi frowned before showing his hidden blade from his gauntlet and pressing it firmly to the teens neck, leaning in close enough so his breath fanned against Eren's loose strands of hair. "Oh you don't want to know my worst."

"Hey Levi! And you just complained to me to not kill him!" Hange cried, flailing her arms in circles in front of her like a madwoman.

The man sighed before stepping down, retracting his blade, crossing his arms, and turning to look at Hange. "I wasn't going to kill him, I was just going to make him watch his mouth around an assassin."

"Wait, assassin?" Eren said, obviously shocked about the newly found peice of information.

Levi rolled his eyes and turned to look back at the teen. "Yes, ASSASSIN. Need I spell it out for you?"

Eren vigorously shook his head. "No, no, I'm good."

The man smirked. "Ok, so, Mr. Yeager, might I ask why you are involved with the terrorist group, the Yeagerists?"

"Nah."

Levi's brow ticked at that. "And why not?"

"Because I don't feel like it." Eren taunted.

"You cheeky brat." The man growled

"I mean, I do got some good cheeks." Eren smirked, watching as Levi's face grew darker. Suddenly the man turned to the door.

"Hange, you take care of him." Levi growled.

"Yes sir!" The woman gave a mock salute and turned to Eren once the door shut. "Now, baby Eren, would you like to talk?"

\- 2 hours later -

Levi groaned as he lay on his bed, phone in hand scrolling through Instagram because, why the hell not. That Yeager brat gave him the biggest headache with his cocky attitude, and it pissed him off. But there was something about him. Sure he was attractive, but it was more than that. He got under his skin, but not in the same way as Hange and Erwin did. He got under his skin in a way he had not felt in years. Levi never liked to talk about it, let alone think about it, but before becoming an assassin, he was just your adverage theif, stealing bread off the streets, pickpocketing random people, just your run-of-the-mill criminal. But when he ran into a house he thought was abandoned, he found a woman, probably early twenties, huddled in a corner, blood streaming down her legs, and a hunting knife next to her, also stained red. He guessed she was attacked and left there to slowly bleed out, a long and painful death. He ended up taking her back with him to base because she looked so helpless, but he soon found out that was the biggest mistake he had made.

As soon as he walked close enough to make out her face, she grabbed the knife and threw it at him, barely grazing his right shoulder. The woman then stood up, barely shaking, but the smell of copper was not anywhere to be found. The blood was fake, and Levi was lured right into a trap. The woman lunged towards Levi, but he easily dodged her with a side step. He watched her barrel towards the wall next to her knife and quickly grab it. Levi raised his arms in defence.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He tried to reason, watching as she moved to an attacking position.

"Liar." She snorted, twirling the knife around in her palm.

"I only want to get out of here as much as you do." He took a hesitant step forward.

"Who said I want to leave?" She glared at the man.

Levi shrugged. "I only assumed you wanted to get out of here. I'm headed to my base if you would like to follow."

The woman eyed him curiously, making sure he wasn't lying. When she found nothing to set off her alarms, she put her knife in her holdster on her belt. "Fine."

Levi nodded and walked to the door, making sure the woman was following. "You do know you are covered in blood right?"

She looked down and shrugged. "So?"

Levi sighed, deciding against arguing with the woman.

When they got back to base, Levi learned her name was Petra, and she was also a common theif, luring in men and stealing what they had, threatening to kill them if they didn't. After a few years, Levi fell head-over-heels with Petra and they soon started dating, becoming the deadliest couple in all of London. However, that status didn't last long, because a few months later Petra was killed on a mission. Levi was devastated, going on killing sprees, hoping to hide his pain. It didn't work and he just became a shell of the man he once was.

Now that he found Eren though, he felt something he only felt with Petra, a sort of fondness and a bubble in his stomach. He had only just met the brat and he was already head-over-heels with him. He never believed in love at first sight, and he knew he was only lusting after a nineteen year old boy, but he didn't care, he just wanted to feel some sort of happiness again. And if Eren was going to make him happy, then damnit he was going to be happy.

A knock at his door alerted him. "Hey, Levi, I'm done." Called Hange, sounding more sad than usual.

"Come in." Levi called back, turning off his phone and setting it on his nightstand as the woman opened the door. "What did you find out?"

"Everything." Hange whispered solemnly.

The man raised a brow. "What do you mean everything?"

Hange just sook her head and handed Levi a clipboard with many papers cliped to it, and walked out. The man stared at the door for a moment in shock before looking down at the clipboard, messy handwritting and scribbles all over the page.

-

_Eren didn't talk for 10 minutes after Levi left, he just avoided looking at me and looked at the ceiling. Eventually he started talking again after I made some lighthearted conversation with him. He was hilarious. Eventually we got to the nitty gritty and more dark topics. The questions listed below are the questions I asked, although he did not answer some of them._

_How old are you?: 19_

_What is your name?: Eren Yeager_

_What are your parents names?: Carla and Grisha Yeager_

_What are their occupations?: Grisha was a doctor and Carla was a housewife._

_What is their status?: Both diseased._

_What were their positions with the Yeagerists?: They didn't know about it._

_When did they pass away?: When Eren was 7-8_

_Do you have any siblings?: Refused to answer._

_When were the Yeagerists created?: When Eren was 17_

_Who are in the Yeagerists?: Refused to answer._

_What is your position in the Yragerists?: Refused to answer._

_What is the current objective for the Yeagerists?: Extremely bluntly, return London to its former glory. (?)_

_Do you know Zeke?: Yes_

Hange mentioned Zeke to the brat? And the brat knew Zeke? That was a surprise, Zeke was a straight out murderer. He experimented on poor souls who thought it was for the greater good, but he just tortured them for days. He was eventually jailed and executed for his crimes. He deserved it. But to have Eren know Zeke personally? That was a key detail Levi would have to applaud Hange for later.

_What is your connection with Zeke?: Refused to answer._

_Was Zeke apart of the Yeagerists?: Yes_

_What was Zeke's status with the Yeagerists?: Refused to answer._

_Do you know who we are?: Assassins sent to gather information about me and the Yeagerists to take me, and them, down._

Damn that kid was smart.

_Do you have anything that we may need to know about you?: Eren has had immense anger issues in the past, and moves/speaks on impulse, not thinking through his answers. But with the answers listed above, he thought carefully about the effects of what he said would have on the outcome of these questions. He is obviously intelligent, and his ranking with the Yeagerists may be a high one, given his answers. He also has high physical resistance and endurance. He is just your type Levi. ;)_

-

A few more unimportant questions with no answers were the only things left on the page. Two hours of work and Hange got more information than Levi thought possible. Hopefully she didn't have to get any information by force, but he doubted that was the case. The remark at the end on the last page made Levi roll his eyes, that damned four-eyes. But when she handed him the paper she seemed so... Sad for use of a better term. She obviously left out some key details that, if it wasn't on the paper, he would just have to get them himself. And that was exactually what he was going to do, by any means nescesary.

**XXXXX**

**And done!**

**I wanted to make this an Ereri, but I didn't feel like it.**

**But!**

**If you would like me to continue, tell me in the reviews!**

**Also, sorry for not updating MFW, I was was working on this, and MFW was just something I did in class, so, yeah. XD**

**ANYWAYS!**

**So yeah, tell me if you would like me to continue.**

**And, until next time...**

**CIAO!~**


	2. In The Cellar

**Welcome Back!**

**So, im going to continue this story because I like how the last chapter ended up, and I wanted to end it with the right ending!**

**Anyways!**

**On with the story!**

**xXxXxXx**

Eren groaned as he sat tied to the wooden chair, fairly uncomfortable after sitting in it for the last however many hours. That woman, Hange was it? Wanted to get every speck of information she could out of him, and he had complied, hoping that he would have been able to leave, but instead, he was still tied to the chair with the kind of rope that dug into your skin, leaving red streaks that would stay embedded into his skin for days, even weeks. Needless to say, he was a bit ticked.

The loud creak from the heavy metal door echoed around the room, as did the clunk of boots on cement stairs. Eren flinched as they stoped at the bottom, and a familiar raven emerged from the wall blocking the stairs from view, a scowl plastered on his face like always. He moved to lean against the wall across from him, arms folded over his blue-gray sweater, black jeans over his legs and tall, brown army boots crossed over one another in a bored fashion.

"So..." The man started, a husky voice which would send shivers down Erens spine had he been in a different situation, came out. "Care to explain what you told Hange that made her so damn gloomy?"

Eren shrugged, "Not particularly. unless you like domination." A smirk played across his features, only to be met with a frown by the latter.

"What all did you say, shitty brat?" Growled the man, unimpressed by the response Eren gave.

"Nothing much. I iust told her about my shitty childhood, and all she needed to know about me, minus a few details here and there." Eren nodded to himself, content with the answer he gave, Levi, however, wasn't impressed.

"Yeah, I gathered that much." The man sighed, combing a hand through his dark locks. "I'm actually here to get some more information about you, and the Yeagerists."

Eren raised a brow. "Are you going to write it on your hand or something?" Levi looked down and realized he didn't grab the clipboard, Eren heard a low string of curses as the man made his way back up the stairs. "If you're going to interrogate me, at least come prepared, asshole." he mumbled when he heard the door close.

**xXxXxXx**

**Ok, I know this was short, but I just wanted some tension, I think is the right word, between our two lovebirds!**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Next chapter will be in Levi's POV instead of Erens, I only did this to see some sort of... fondness between the other starting with Eren :P**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Until next time,**

**CIAO!~**


End file.
